Cursed Girl -Oneshot-
by Okisawa Hinari
Summary: [Malora] Maléfica, médico general. Aurora, paciente en estado vegetal. Pueden estar mas cerca de la otra sin ser conscientes de aquello, y así cumplir sus mas grandes deseos.


_Cursed Girl. Chica Maldita._

No importaba cuantos días pasaran. No importaba lo cansada que estuviese. No importaba cuantos turnos agotadores le tocaran.

Ver a esa joven de cabellos rizados era lo único que necesitaba para estar bien consigo misma.

Nada más importaba.

Monitorear sus signos vitales.

Escuchar el leve latido de su corazón.

Sentir como cada día parecía que fuese el primero. Cada día desde que llegó la chica maldita.

Era tragicómica toda la situación.

Esa chica era la hija de un hombre terrible.

Un hombre terrible que había conocido años atrás. Un hombre que la traicionó y la hirió profundamente.

Maldijo a aquel hombre.

Lo maldijo con todo su ser.

No quiso ver su cara jamás desde aquel día.

Fue una sorpresa el verlo luego de tanto tiempo en la sala de espera del hospital. Fue una terrible sorpresa.

Él la miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.

Él la recordaba.

" _Esta es tú culpa, esto es por tus maldiciones del pasado. ¡Hazte cargo!_ "

Aun recordaba sus palabras en aquel momento. Su pelea se había llevado a cabo hace 16 años. Y si, la traición había dado como fruto a aquella chica.

Se sentó al lado de la chica. La ventana abierta hacía que sus plateados cabellos ondearan con el viento, junto con las cortinas de la habitación.

Su trauma cerebral fue a causa de un trágico accidente de tráfico. No era su culpa. No era culpa de nadie que aquello ocurriera. Fue solo una situación inevitable. Pero aun así sentía la culpa en su corazón. Si ella no se hubiese cabreado tanto luego de que ese tipo le fuese infiel, probablemente nada de eso habría ocurrido. La chica estaría sana en su casa, disfrutando de las comodidades de su vida.

Pero no.

Estaba ahí, postrada. Llevaba un poco menos de un año en ese estado.

No quería ser pesimista, pero evidentemente a él no le importaba si su hija estaba mal, si ella no despertaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Ese hombre no tenía corazón.

Se daba el lujo de darle la mejor habitación. Los mejores cuidados. La mejor asistencia y equipamiento. Solamente para mantener la fachada de buen padre que todos los medios tenían de él.

Sentía lastima por la chica.

Estaba sola.

Se sentía reflejada en el semblante inerte de la joven.

Aurora.

Un nombre hermoso para una chica hermosa. Su madre aseguraba que la luz de su hija era magnética. Impresionante. Llena de vida.

Pero no podía ver eso. En ese coma no podía ver nada de la Aurora que todos conocían.

Esa Aurora era un misterio. Y el misterio era fascinante.

En todos sus años trabajando en el hospital jamás se había sentido tan conectada a un paciente. Si bien su única función era repasar su estado de vez en cuando, aun así, no podía evitar quedarse más tiempo del que debería. Solamente observándola.

Mirándola.

Ansiando su despertar.

Soltó un suspiro.

Estaba obsesionada con aquella chica.

No podía negarlo.

Se levantó y caminó por la habitación.

Sus obligaciones en aquel día habían terminado. El sol empezaba a ocultarse por el horizonte.

Frunció el ceño.

Esa chica no iba a despertar. Podía estar en estado vegetal aún más tiempo. Quizás toda su vida. Lo sentía. No era ser negativa. Simplemente tenía ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho.

Era una condición muy relativa. Solo Dios sabe que será de ella.

Volvió a sentarse. Portar malas noticias era su trabajo, pero aun así no quería ser así frente a ella.

No quería llenarla con más de su mala suerte.

Su mismo nombre era una maldición. Su mismo nombre era un mal augurio.

Quiso dejar el tabú de su vida, y ayudar a otros. Ese era su objetivo.

Se quedó mirando esas pálidas mejillas.

"Siento no poder ayudarte a ti, Aurora."

Cerró los ojos mientras tomaba una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

Estaba fría. Inerte. Sin vida.

Se sentía inútil.

"Esto fue mi culpa. Es mi maldición."

Se levantó. La habitación ya estaba poniéndose fría. Era momento de cerrar las ventanas. El sol ya se había ocultado. Anunciaba el fin de su jornada. No es que le gustara volver a su casa en las noches, pero lo hacía de todas formas. Si fuese posible para ella el quedarse en vela con la chica, lo haría sin dudar.

Pero sería extraño.

No estaba encargada del cuidado personal de la chica, así que no tenía aquella excusa.

No tenía ningún lazo con ella.

Solo el de la maldición.

¿Iba a culparse toda la vida?

" _¡Stefan! ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerme esto!? ¡Nunca has amado a nadie, solo te amas a ti mismo! ¡Todo lo que creas lo destruyes! ¡DESTRUIRÁS EL FUTURO DE TODOS A TU ALREDEDOR!"_

Intentó acallar su propia voz sonando en su mente. Salía con fuerza, con rabia. Sentimientos desbocados. Hirientes. Impensados.

¿Por qué había dicho eso?

Era un maleficio.

¿No se dio cuenta de aquello al decirlo?

No. No estaba pensando. Estaba fuera de control. Manipulada por su rabia.

Le arrebató la fe.

Se quedó a los pies de la cama.

La suave luz del cuarto lo había ver algo tenebroso, y a la vez cálido.

Aurora era el centro de ese lugar. Ese era su hogar desde que había llegado. Y lo seguiría siendo.

Eso empezaba a agobiarla.

Una chica de su edad debería estar afuera. Estudiando, haciendo amigos, disfrutando su juventud. Pero no. Estaba gastando cada latido en aquella cama.

Su vida estaba siendo consumida. Siendo destruida.

Intentó sacar cualquier pensamiento de su mente. Mantener su frialdad. Mantenerse fría.

Era hora de partir.

Avanzó hasta la puerta.

Ver a Aurora no le hacía bien. Solo desataba sus recuerdos. Su culpa. Estuvo pensándolo los últimos meses. Debía dejar de estar a cargo de su estado. Solo estaba desestabilizándola. Quitándole la cordura.

La volvía loca.

Iba a hablarlo con su jefe en la mañana.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero un escalofrío en su espalda evitó que lo girara.

Giró la mirada hacía la chica.

No sabía si sus latidos en su pecho estaban desbocados o era la maquina en una de las esquinas.

Unos ojos azules la sorprendieron.

Entrecerrados. Perturbados por la luz. Estaban buscando. Siendo conscientes de su alrededor.

No estaba respirando en lo absoluto. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. Nunca había vivido el despertar de una persona en una condición así. Nunca. Era como ver un fantasma.

Era ridículo.

Intentó calmarse. Probablemente fuese solo parte de su mente, que jugaba con ella.

"… ¿Tu…has estado cuidando de mi…?"

Sus ojos parecían agotados, pero a cada segundo parecía que tenían más brillo. Su voz estaba agrietada, dañada al estar sin uso.

No estaba soñando.

No era consiente de haber caminado hasta su lado. Solo había llegado ahí. Su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba.

"Yo…no…"

La chica le dio una sonrisa.

"Te he visto, he escuchado tu voz todo este tiempo. Eres como mi hada madrina."

Aurora.

Sus ojos eran una verdadera aurora boreal. Su voz ya estaba mejor. Su rostro ya estaba llenándose de color.

No era capaz de llamar a las enfermeras. No era capaz de ejecutar el protocolo. No era capaz de hacer nada. Solo observar a aquella chica que por primera vez veía despierta luego de un año.

No podía creerlo.

Su sonrisa estaba ahí. Su luminosidad. Su carisma. Acababa de despertar. Su cuerpo debía estar pesado. Tenía que sentirse pésimo. Aun así, era fuerte, aun así, mantenía su energía a tope. Aun así, estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriéndole a ella.

La había escuchado. Escuchado sus pesares. Ella era consciente de la culpa que sentía. Por eso le sonreía. La animaba.

Volvió a tomarla de la mano. La sensación fue diferente. Cálida. Viva.

No podía sentir culpa.

Ella era la doctora, pero sentía que la chica estaba sanándola.

"Me alegra mucho que despertaras."

"Gracias a ti. Solo quería conocerte."

Se quedó en blanco. La mano de la chica la apretaba suavemente.

Se levantó lentamente. Esos minutos eran vitales. Debía dar el aviso. Monitorearla, hacerle una revisión completa. Era su deber.

"Tenemos que revisarte."

"De acuerdo."

Ella era sabía todo. De alguna forma parecía que no hubiese estado inconsciente por tanto tiempo.

"¿Pero puedo pedirte un favor?"

Llegó a la puerta y se detuvo. Le dio una mirada. La chica se había acomodado en la cama. Su vestido azul caía de una manera perfecta por su cuerpo. De no ser por los tubos en sus brazos, y las maquinas a su alrededor, podría pensar que era como cualquier chica.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Aun no sé tu nombre."

Sonrió sin darse cuenta. El buen ánimo de la chica era contagioso.

"Me llamo Maléfica."

Tuvo algo de vergüenza, pero lo dejó de lado al ver nuevamente la sonrisa en Aurora.

"Es mejor de lo que pude imaginar, es un placer conocerte."

Giró el pomo, dispuesta a salir en busca de las enfermeras. No había duda. Si antes estaba obsesionada con la chica dormida e inerte, ahora que estaba despierta y emanaba esa energía brillante, iba a estar aún más ansiosa de verla. De sentirla cerca, de escucharla y de verla sonreír.

Iba a estar lo más presente posible.

"El placer es todo mío, Aurora."

…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia. Fue divertido hacer algo diferente. Todo fue gracias a la imagen del cover. Ojalá alguien me diga quién es el artista.

Escribí, revisé una vez, y lo subí. Así de rápido. Así que disculpad si hay faltas. Pero la ansiedad me ganó.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
